


Saiyan Wars

by Dbzinsomniac



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Post-Dragon Ball Super, Saiyan Culture, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dbzinsomniac/pseuds/Dbzinsomniac
Summary: After the fight with Broly, our Z fighters enjoyed 4 years of peace. That is until the evil emperor Frieza makes a wish on the super dragon balls to rebuild his army of Saiyans. After all these years of not meeting or seeing their people. How will our Saiyans and Z fighters react?
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bardock/Gine (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	1. The Wish

About 4 years after the fight with Broly, Goku had been traveling to Vampa via instant transmission. After a while Goku and Vegeta decided to bring Broly to Earth and train him so he wouldn’t lose control. 

As for the rest of our Z fighters, Gohan and Piccolo trained constantly to help Gohan reach a higher level. Android 17 and 18 had gotten closer. Videl got back into martial arts to train a now 5 year old Pan and 4 year old Bulla. Master Roshi worked hard to make sure nobody questioned his limitations. Goten and Trunks trained hard to reach super saiyan blue and beyond. 

Bulma and Chichi decided to make a huge dinner for all their friends and family. 

Chichi- Goku quit training and call the boys!

Goku- Oh boy! I can’t wait to eat! Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo! Come eat!

All 4 were fighting on the other side of Capsule Corp.

Piccolo: Boys you need to stop relying on fusion when fighting us!

Gotenks: You’re just mad that we’re beating you! We’re the almighty Gotenks nothing can beat us! 

Gohan: Oh yea! Guess again! 

Gohan fazes behind them and knocks Gotenks into the ground and powers up a Kamehameha

Gohan: Ka... me... ha.... me...

Goku: Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo. Foods ready! Let’s eat!

Gotenks: Oh sweet! I’m starving! You’re lucky we’re gonna eat Gohan because we would’ve beaten you.

Piccolo: Saiyans...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As everyone on Earth ate, on the other side of the universe, Frieza had been collecting the Super dragon balls. Ever since he lost his fight with the Saiyans, he’s been plotting a way to end them once and for all. 

Frieza force underling: Lord Frieza we just got word that we found the last super dragon ball!

Frieza: Very good my subordinate, now to execute my brilliant plan. What about the phrase you must say in order the dragon?

Frieza force underling: We got it out of that giant head Zuno easily. 

Frieza: Wonderful! Now let’s go summon that dragon.

Frieza made his way to where all 7 super dragon balls were. On his way there, he learned the phrase in the divine tongue as well as his wish. 

Frieza: “Come forth divine dragon and grant my wish, peas and carrots!” (in the divine tongue)

The divine dragon comes forth in all its glory!

Divine Dragon: “I am the divine dragon Zalama, now state your wish!” (In the divine tongue) 

Frieza: “I wish for all the Saiyans who died in the last 60 years to be revived on Planet Vegeta!” (In the divine tongue) 

Divine Dragon: “Very well.” (In the divine tongue)

The divine dragon’s eye glowed bright red and a rush of energy fill the universe. Frieza’s wish has been fulfilled. 

Frieza: Now let us see how the monkeys fight against a whole planet of monkeys! HAHAHA!

Across the universe, Planet Vegeta was restored as well as all of the Saiyans. 

Bardock: What!? How..? How am I alive? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How will our heroes react when they find out the Saiyan race is back? Why would Frieza bring back the Saiyan race? Find out in the next chapter of Saiyan Wars!


	2. Saiyans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Saiyan Wars!  
> The evil lord Frieza had gathered all seven of the super dragon balls, his wish? To revive the entire Saiyan race. Bardock comes to his senses and realizes he’s alive. Back on Earth our heroes enjoy a time of peace and continue to train with Broly.

On planet Vegeta 

With the Saiyans coming back to life Bardock then remembered about his mate Gine. He flew to wear he knew she would be at. As he landed their place was empty. He looked throughout the property but no sign of Gine until he heard someone call out to him.

Gine: Bardock? Is that you?

Bardock turns around and smiles to see that Gine is alive. He runs to her and kisses her.

Bardock: Im glad you’re okay Gine. When I saw the house empty I panicked.

Gine: oh you won’t get rid of me that easily. What’s with you though. That wasn’t very Saiyan of you?

Bardock: wait say that again..

Gine: That’s not very Saiyan of you

In that moment he remembered how they sent their little Kakarot away to a distant planet when he suspected that Frieza was going to end them.

Bardock: Gine we have to leave soon.

Gine: Why? What’s going on? 

Bardock: Don’t you remember? We sent Kakarot away in a space pod. We also have to go find Raditz.

Gine: That’s right! I hope they’re okay but Bardock it’s been what 40 years? I doubt they’re still alive... 

When Gine said that her faced dropped at the thought of her sons not being alive and having to been alone all those years. 

Moments later a giant hologram of King Vegeta came up, grabbing all of the Saiyans attentions. Just then everyone had remembered about Prince Vegeta. What had happened to the crown prince and was he still alive?

King Vegeta: Hello fellow Saiyans, we are all wondering what has happened to us and why we are here. For now we will go back to what we do best, conquering planets and selling them. We don’t know if Frieza is still alive but this time if he comes around, we will kill him and destroy the Frieza force. We will no longer be slaves to that tyrant!

With that being said all the Saiyans cheered together and started preparing and training. But Bardock and Gine has other plans. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back on Earth Goku and Vegeta keep training Broly to help him keep his sanity when using his power. 

Goku: Vegeta do you think it’s time we have him go super Saiyan during his training?

Vegeta: I would say so. He’s managed to stay sane with his base form. What do you think Broly you know you’re own power more than we do.

Broly: I think I’m ready. Especially with these gravity shocking bracelets Bulma made me I should be fine.

And just like that Broly took his stance and powered up. Everything around them shook. The Earth started shaking and debris started to lift up. Broly powered up to super saiyan. Goku and Vegeta stood and watched him battle his own mind to keep his sanity. He screamed and screamed until a bright light blinded them. When their vision came back Broly had figured out how to control his power!

Vegeta: Very good. You look like that Saiyan woman Kale who struggled with her power like you did.

Goku: Awesome Broly! You’re getting me pumped up to spar with you!

Broly: I can’t believe I’m actually controlling it. It feels amazing! Get ready Kakarot!

They both take their stances and were about to start until they felt and unusual power level. Vegeta was the first to recognize it.

Vegeta: What the hell? It can’t be.. Kakarot do you sense that?

Goku: Yea I sense it, it’s familiar but I can’t put my finger on it.

Vegeta: You idiot, it’s Raditz’s energy. Why is he alive

Broly: Who’s Raditz?

Goku: He’s my brother and he’s evil. He can’t be trusted. Did anyone see Shenron?

Vegeta: Nobody summoned Shenron Kakarot. Something else is going on. Let’s go find Raditz and question him.

All 3 took to the sky and followed Raditz’s energy to the exact place he was killed years ago. 

When they spot him the descended behind him. 

Vegeta: If it isn’t Raditz the runt. Surprised to see that you’re still breathing.

Raditz turns around and sees Vegeta, his brother Kakarot, and another Saiyan he didn’t recognize.

Raditz: Prince Vegeta I see you’ve turned your back on our race just like Kakarot did.

Vegeta: You better watch what you day to me. I’m still the Crowned Prince and stronger than you. Don’t make me kill you before I have to.

Goku: Hey Vegeta calm down, we’re all Saiyans here let’s just ask him our questions and deal with him later. 

Vegeta: hmph...

Goku: How are you alive Raditz, I thought we killed you years ago. 

Raditz: No hug Kakarot? That’s no way to greet your older brother.

Goku: We don’t have time for your games Raditz tell us how you’re alive! Or I’ll kill you again personally!

Raditz made an annoyed face and remembered how Kakarot bested him, he turned his back to them.

Raditz: I don’t know how I’m alive. One minute I’m being tortured in hell and the next I’m here on your mud ball of a planet. Now answer me this question who’s that other Saiyan?

Broly: I’m Broly son of Pegasus. I was sent away to planet Vampa when I was a baby because your king thought I would go crazy with how high my power level was.

Just as Broly finished his sentence he sensed a familiar power level towards the south. Then it clicked.

Broly: Vegeta Kakarot did you feel that!? That’s my father he’s alive again!

Vegeta and Kakarot looked at each other and came to the realization together.

Goku: Someone has wished for the Saiyans to be revived with the dragon balls.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Our heroes found out about the Saiyans being revived. How will they react when they meet more of their people. What are Bardock and Gine’s intentions? Find out on the next chapter of Saiyan Wars!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still trying to figure out a writing schedule but for now I should post every week. I hope you guys like this chapter! Again my very first story and first time writing in general lol


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Saiyan Wars  
> All the Saiyans were revived and have decided to just go back to normal for now, while they train and get more money for their people. But back on Earth Vegeta, Goku, and Broly find Raditz. They go and question Raditz until Broly felt the Ki of his father. That’s when they realized someone wished for all the Saiyans back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt inspired and did another chapter. I’m gonna see if I can get another chapter out before this weekend because I’m going on vacation. I really hope you guys are enjoying the story! Love you all 😊

On Earth

Goku: Someone has wished for the Saiyans to be revived with the dragon balls.

Broly: Who would want to wish back the Saiyans though? And the wish wasn’t made on Earth, so where else could someone make that kind of wish?

Vegeta: It could’ve been the Namekian dragon balls on New Namek. But that doesn’t explain who would want the Saiyans back.

Goku: What if it wasn’t the dragon balls? Supreme Kai can create life. 

Vegeta: You moron. He can create life but not bring them back. I swear Kakarot you’ve been hit in the head too many times.

Goku puts his hand behind his head and laughs at Vegeta’s comment.

Goku: Oh right my bad. I guess I didn’t think that through!

After a few moments of thinking they decided to take Raditz as a prisoner and find Pegasus to keep him as a prisoner as well.

Vegeta: Alright Raditz let’s go.

Raditz: Do you really think I’m going to let you pathetic excuse of Saiyan trash take me as a prisoner. I won’t go down without a fight.

Vegeta: Very well but it’s your funeral. 

Vegeta gets into his stance with a smirk. He knew how strong he had gotten since the last time he saw Raditz, and he was in for a surprise.

Goku: Don’t kill him Vegeta, we might need him!

Raditz laughed and charged Vegeta with all his speed and strength. He kept throwing punches but Vegeta dodged them with ease. 

Vegeta: Is that all you can offer?! Pathetic!

Vegeta grabs Raditz’s fist and kicks him in his side sending the saiyan flying into a mountain. When Vegeta reached Raditz, Raditz had a fear in his eyes and he started begging for his life.

Raditz: Please... Vegeta... don’t kill me

Vegeta: Im not going to kill you yet, you could still be useful for us even if you are weak.

Vegeta pulled out some big bulk bracelets from his back pocket and put it on Raditz.

Raditz: What the hell are these?

Vegeta: Gravity bracelets, my wife built them to assist us to train anywhere and increase the gravity wherever we are.

They grabbed Raditz and flew towards Capsule Corp, where they would lock him up in the gravity room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Somewhere in the Universe

Lord Frieza sat in his ship preparing his speech and plan for the Saiyans. Frieza had started training once more to make sure he didn’t lose ground to the Earth bound Saiyans and to keep control over the Saiyans on Planet Vegeta.

Frieza forcé underling: Lord Frieza why would you revive all the Saiyans again? I thought you hated them.

Frieza: Hate isn’t the word I would use my underling, I would say despise. Their mere existence makes me want to vomit, but they are a part of my plan to get rid of the Saiyans on Earth.

In that moment the pilot of Frieza’s ship walks in and bows to Frieza. 

Frieza’s pilot: My lord, we are about 30 minutes away from Planet Vegeta.

Frieza: Wonderful! Let’s see if these monkeys remember who their master is.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On Planet Vegeta

Frieza’s ship started landing at the castle of King Vegeta. All the Saiyans started gathering towards the plaza, even Bardock and Gine went to see what all the commotion was about. 

Gine: Bardock What do you think is going on?

Bardock: I think Frieza came to make a statement. Something isn’t right though. He’s the reason we died in the first place. How would he know we were alive?

King Vegeta went to the center and waited to greet Frieza. He saw the doors to his ship open, but he barely recognized Frieza. He looked completely different from how he used to before and now he walked without his chair.

King Vegeta: Lord Frieza, what do we owe this honor for your visit?

Frieza: My my, King Vegeta you don’t look a day past 25. Oh wait it’s because you don’t age in hell. Speaking of hell, you’re all very welcome for bringing you back to life. 

King Vegeta: Excuse me? Bring us back to life?

Before Frieza could answer Bardock flew into the center with the other two, and he was angry.

Bardock: You’re Welcome? You’re the reason we all died in the first place! I sent my son away because of you!

Frieza stood there stunned. Seeing this Saiyan brought back horrible memories of his foe... Goku. This monkey must be the father of his foe.

Frieza: What is your name saiyan?

Bardock: Why does it matter what my name is?

Frieza: I just wanted to get your name for the next time I see your son.

Bardock: My son? Which one?

Frieza: Oh, you had two monkeys. Well I’m talking about the one on Earth.

Bardock: On Earth? 

Bardock didn’t know what Frieza meant. He’s never been to this so called Earth, and he didn’t know where his sons were.

Frieza: You monkeys really aren’t the smartest in the barrel. I’m talking about your son who is a spitting image of you.

Gine: Kakarot... He’s alive!?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frieza made his way to the Saiyans and found Goku’s parents. Will Frieza tell them their history? How will Gine and Bardock react knowing Goku has been alive this entire time? Find out on the next chapter of Saiyan Wars!


	4. Travelers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza made contact with the Saiyans, he told the Saiyans he was the one who brought them back to life. But a certain Saiyan wasn’t happy with that. To Frieza’s surprise the saiyan that questioned him looked just like Goku. Frieza then tells Bardock that Goku is alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to publish this chapter. I got back from vacation and I didn’t feel inspired to write this one. Sorry if it’s bad 😅

Frieza made contact with the Saiyans, he told the Saiyans he was the one who brought them back to life. But a certain Saiyan wasn’t happy with that. To Frieza’s surprise the saiyan that questioned him looked just like Goku. Frieza then tells Bardock that Goku is alive.

Gine: Kakarot... he’s alive!?

Frieza: Oh.. and you are?

Gine: Im Gine, Bardocks mate. Kakarot is really alive?

Gine bows to Frieza and Frieza chuckles

Frieza: Hohoho aren’t you polite. Yes he’s very much alive.

Gine turns around to look at Bardock with hope and tears in her eyes.

King Vegeta interrupts them to ask Frieza his own questions.

King Vegeta: Since you know so much about their low class son. What happened to the Prince? You took my son when he was young. Why isn’t he with you?

Frieza: Now now King Vegeta, don’t you worry about Vegeta he’s very much alive. He currently resides on the same planet as Kakarot. But since we’re all asking questions, where are the parents of the saiyan with purple hair?!

Everyone talked with one another to figure out who Frieza was talking about. 

King Vegeta: My lord, there is no saiyan with purple hair. We’re all born with brown or black hair.

Frieza: Is that so. Very well, I’d like to speak to you and Bardock in private.

King Vegeta gave Bardock and angry look and went right behind Frieza, Bardock rolled his eyes and turned to Gine.

Bardock: Don’t worry Gine.

In the Royal Palace King Vegeta and Bardock wait for what Frieza has to tell them.

Frieza: I’ve decided that you two will voyage to Earth.

Bardock: For what reason?

Frieza: Don’t Worry about the details. Don’t tell anyone you’re going and don’t mention my name in front of anyone on Earth. You will depart tomorrow 

Frieza grinned to himself excited to see how his plan will unfold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back on Earth

On their way to Caspsule Corp, Goku had decided to have Vegeta and Broly go get Pegasus while he took Raditz to Capsule Corp.

Raditz: So Kakarot, what has my little brother been up to since I died.

Goku: Saving my planet from bad guys like you.

Goku started to descend to Capsule Corp where Trunks and Goten met him.

Goten: Hey dad, who is that?

Raditz saw Goten and was so surprised how he look like Kakarot and their father.

Raditz: I’m your uncle kid. You don’t know about me because my own brother killed me a long time ago.

Goten: Oh your Raditz? I expected more from the way dad and Gohan described you.

Trunks: Nah he’s just like how my dad described him. We could easily take him and he’d have no chance again our fusion.

Raditz just looked at them confused and irritated. He wanted to put the boys in their places. How dare they insult a high class warrior!

Raditz: Since you boys are so confident let’s go a round.

Goku: Enough! Nobody is fighting anyone until we figure out what to do with you.

Trunks and Goten: Aww cmon it wouldn’t take more than 5 minutes!

Raditz kept staring at the boy with purple hair, is he really a saiyan? Saiyans don’t typically have colorful hair. If he is a saiyan who’s his father? He clearly wasn’t Kakarots.

Raditz: Hey kid with the purple hair! Who are you? Who’s your father?

Trunks: What’s it to ya? 

Goku: His name is Trunks and he’s Vegeta’s son if you couldn’t tell. He also has a daughter she’s 4 and her name is Bulla, you’ll see her around.

Interesting Vegeta actually had children? The mate he chose must be a brave woman to deal with him. 

As they walked into Capsule Corp to lock Raditz up, Bulma and Bulla bumped into them on their way to Bulma’s lab.

Bulla: Mommy who’s the guy with the long ugly hair?

Bulma: Honey it’s not nice to say things like that about people.

Raditz: Let me guess the small child is Vegeta’s? She called the older woman her mother, you’re not telling me she’s Vegeta’s mate!?

Bulma: And What do you mean by that!? I will have you know I am the richest woman on this planet! Not only that I am an absolute genius and clearly very beautiful! Vegeta scored with the best on this planet buddy!

Raditz was surprised that this Earthling got into his face and yelled at him. She’s clearly weak but her attitude was very saiyan. Vegeta and her were clearly meant to be.

Before anything else could be said Vegeta and Broly got back from retrieving Pegasus. Pegasus was wearing the same bracelets Raditz had on. Pegasus clearly put up a fight for them. But Broly didn’t seem like himself. Compared to Goku and Vegeta, Broly knew when to have fun and laugh. Other times he knew when it time to be serious. But now he seemed off. Goku decided to get the information out of Vegeta.

Goku: Hey Vegeta, what’s up with Broly?

Vegeta: How should I know Kakarot? We just went to retrieve Pegasus. We barely even talked.

Goku: I guess we’ll ask later, let’s lock him up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Planet Vegeta

Bardock and King Vegeta prepare their things for the long voyage. Bardock was nearly finished when Gine walks in.

Gine: How long is the trip?

Bardock: 1 week to get there

Gine: That’s not too bad. Thank goodness We don’t have to be trapped in the ship with King Vegeta that long.

Bardock: What do you mean by “we”?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will Bardock let Gine travel with them? What’s wrong with Broly? Find out on the next chapter of Saiyan Wars


	5. Gatherings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Saiyan Wars
> 
> Gine and Bardock find out that Kakarot is still alive! Frieza is sending King Vegeta and Bardock to Earth, but Gine also wants to go. Back on Earth our saiyan heroes retrieve Raditz and Paragus, but something was wrong with Broly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry it took me forever to update! I’ve had so many things pop up in my life that it kinda made me not want to write. I’m going to keep posting every week now unless I feel inspired. Thank you for all the support. ♥️

Bardock: What do you mean by “we”?

Gine: I’m going with you and King Vegeta.

Bardock: No you are not. I don’t even want to travel with King Vegeta for that long, and Frieza didn’t ask you to go with us.

Gine: Well whether you like it or not I’m going to go see my son that WE sent off all by himself. 

Bardock: Gine, he’s saiyan! We’re always sent away as children!

Gine: He was barely ready to get out of his nursing capsule! We barely even got to be with him! 

Bardock: If you want to go that bad, then discuss with Frieza.

Gine: Fine I will! You’re sleeping outside when I get back!

Gine left angry, Bardock sat down and tried to calm himself down. He enjoyed his mate, he was always attracted to her when they were young. She was strong willed and feisty, but yet deemed a low class warrior. He didn’t care if she was strong in a fight, she fought her battles with words. She’s not normally hotheaded, she’s always very kind and supportive. But get her mad and you won’t win.

Bardock just smiles to himself remembering how he asked her to be his mate. When they performed their mating ritual. When they conceived Raditz and Kakarot. 

Bardock decided he’d go with Gine to ask Frieza to let her join them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back on Earth

Goku and Vegeta locked Raditz and Paragus away for now and decided to have all the Z fighters meet to Capsule Corp.

Gohan brought Piccolo, Pan, Videl, and Buu

Videl: Gohan did we really need to bring Pan? She shouldn’t know about everything that’s going on.

Gohan: Dad said to bring everyone including everyone with saiyan blood.

Videl: She’s only 5 there’s not much she can help with.

Gohan: I was 5 when I got dragged into fighting. She’s at least more prepared than I ever was.

Piccolo: You guys shouldn’t doubt Pan’s power. She’s probably more saiyan than Gohan is. She loves to fight and train. Her and Bulla are always sparring.

Krillin brought Android 18, 17, Master Roshi and Yamcha

A18: Did we really have to bring Yamcha? He gave up fighting years ago and he kinda dies every time.

Yamcha: For your information, I’ve been training again with master Roshi.

Roshi: And yet you’re still far behind than the others.

Yamcha: Why can’t I just have some nice friends.

A17: Well don’t make it so easy for us to pick on you.

They all landed at Capsule Corp where they were met with Goku, Chichi, Goten, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Bulla, and Broly.

Goku: Almost looks like everyone, we’re just waiting on Tien.

Yamcha: Tien said he’d be here but that was hours ago. I wonder what’s taking him so long.

Just then they all sensed a power level that surprised them, but yet felt familiar.

Vegeta: Oh shit, Kakarot we forgot another saiyan who died here in Earth.

Goku: Oh no! How could we forget! Let’s go Vegeta.

Goku and Vegeta left via instant transmission. They found themselves in the wasteland. Tien was badly beaten but alive. They turned to see Nappa laughing.

Vegeta: Well if it isn’t my subordinate Nappa

Nappa: Prince Vegeta, I will kill you for what you did to me! And I see you brought me Kakarot. Two for the price of one

Vegeta: Kakarot let me fight him and put him in his place.

Nappa charged at Vegeta and started throwing punches and kicks, but he couldn’t connect.

Nappa: Why the hell can’t I land a single hit!

Vegeta: Did you really think that I, Prince Vegeta, was just sitting on my ass.

Vegeta punched Nappa in the stomach. While Nappa was hunched over, Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan.

Nappa: Wha... What the hell are you!?

Vegeta: This is the form of legend, the form all Saiyans wanted to achieve.

Nappa stepped back baffled at Vegeta’s form.

Nappa: No it can’t be, it was just a legend, a children’s fairy tale.

Vegeta: My power can even go beyond this. You’re like an insect to me Nappa.

Goku: Vegeta remember don’t kill him. We still need answers.

Goku looks at Tien who’s hang on by a thread. He picks him and throws him over his shoulder and turns to Vegeta

Goku: I’ll take Tien, you take Nappa. When we get to Capsule Corp we’ll have Gohan and the boys put him in the gravity room with the others. 

Vegeta: Let me guess you want me to go with you to get Senzu beans so he doesn’t croak.

Goku: Exactly 

Vegeta: Very well, let’s go

Goku and Vegeta head back to Capsule Corp with Tien and Nappa.

When they land everyone sees the Saiyan they brought and how wounded their friend was.

Krillin: What the hell is he doing here!?

Yamcha: Great more Saiyans...

Goku: Gohan, Goten, and Trunks, take Nappa to the Gravity Room with the others

Gohan and Trunks grab Nappa and lead him to the Gravity Room with Goten in tow.

Goku: Hey Bulma can you watch Tien while we go get him a senzu?

Bulma: Sure thing

Goku and Vegeta leave for Korin’s Tower

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While leading Nappa to the Gravity Room, Gohan remembered how his own uncle kidnapped him, when Nappa tried to kill him and all his friends, all while just being a little kid.

Goten: Hey Gohan, are you okay?

Goten’s voice knocked Gohan back into reality 

Gohan: Yeah I’m fine, I was just thinking.

They got to the Gravity Room and opened the door to see the other 2 Saiyans in pain from the gravity.

Gohan throws Nappa into the Gravity Room with the Saiyans and made eye contact with Raditz.

Gohan: It sucks being trapped doesn’t it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So much tension between Gohan and Raditz.  
Will Lord Frieza allow Gine to travel to Earth? Was it a mistake to put 3 Saiyans together? Find out in the next chapter of Saiyan Wars


	6. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bardock has decided to ask Lord Frieza if his mate Gine could join them on their mission to Earth. Meanwhile back on Earth Goku and Vegeta find Nappa and put him in his place. Gohan also manages to make contact with his evil uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry I haven’t posted till now. Lots has happened in my life and it’s taken a toll on me mentally. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I’ll get the next one out ASAP. Thank you ♥️

Bardock was on his way to King Vegeta’s castle when he saw the King himself loading things into their spaceship. 

Bardock: King Vegeta May I have a word with you.

King Vegeta: What is it? Can’t you see I’m busy preparing for our voyage.

Bardock: Forgive me my king, I just wanted to ask if you could accompany me to see Lord Frieza.

King Vegeta: Let me guess you’d like to bring your mate on our journey.

Bardock was surprised that King Vegeta got it right. Did Gine already ask herself?

Bardock: B-but h-how did...

King Vegeta: I went to talk to Frieza about picking up my other son on our way to Earth and told me to tell you to take your mate. 

Bardock: Oh well thank you my king. I’ll go tell her to be ready by dawn. 

King Vegeta: Hmph

King Vegeta turned away from Bardock to finish the preparations for departure. 

Bardock flew straight to his home to give Gine the good news. When he walked in their home was a mess!

Bardock: Gine? What happened? Where are you?

Gine: I’m in our bedroom.

Bardock walks in and sees a bunch of clothing and memorabilia from long ago. 

Bardock: Uhh Gine what’s with all this stuff?

Gine: Well I started packing because whether I’m allowed to or not I’m going. Then I started thinking how big the boys have gotten and I remember I had stored Raditz’s childhood swords and amor, I was looking at everything he enjoyed doing as a child and I realized I never got to watch Kakarot grow up. I never got to see him fight or wear official armor. What if he doesn’t know who we are?

Bardock gets close to Gine to comfort her.

Bardock: You know it’s not very Saiyan of you to get so wrapped up in your emotions, and remember we Saiyans have great memory from the day we are born. I’m sure he’ll remember you.

Gine looks at him and punches him in the shoulder and finishes packing. He was right Saiyans have perfect memory from birth. The thought calmed her down a lot.

Bardock: By the way I asked King Vegeta and he said family is allowed to travel to Earth. We have to pick up King Vegeta’s younger son Tarble on our way there. We leave at Dawn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back on Earth

A couple of days have passed since they locked the 3 Saiyans up in Bulma’s gravity room. The whole gang has been staying at Capsule Corp to make sure the 3 Saiyans didn’t escape.

Trunks: Hey Goten lets go ask the Saiyans to fight us!

Vegeta: Dont even think about it Trunks. They may not be able to go super Saiyan but they have way more combat experience than you.

Trunks: Yes sir....

Goku: Lighten up Vegeta they just want to train. Hey guys how about you train with me and Vegeta. 

Vegeta: Ha! You think those two could keep up with us?

Goku: I’m not saying those two against us, I meant a father son sparring match. Me and Goten against you and Trunks.

They heard little squeels and saw Bulla and Pan zip around the corner with excitement in their eyes.

Pan: GRANDPA CAN WE JOIN?!

Bulla: PLEASE DADDY CAN WE JOIN YOU?!

Vegeta: Absolutely not Bulla you couldn’t handle going against any of us besides Pan.

Bulla looks at Vegeta with teary eyes. Vegeta couldn’t handle seeing his daughter cry and normally he would comfort her but they had an audience.

Vegeta: Listen Bulla why don’t you go ask your mother to take you doll shopping and we’ll do your favorite thing tonight.

Bulla lit up and hugged her dad and went looking for her mom

Goku: Um yea Pan you’re too young. Don’t make me tell your grandma

Pan’s eyes widen and follows after Bulla.

Goten: Hey dad why did you even want Pan and Bulla to stay with us if they’re not training?

Goku: Me and Vegeta are training them you guys just don’t know about it. We’re training them like how you and Trunks were trained.

Vegeta: Enough with the details, are we sparring or not Kakarot. Or are you scared my son and I will kick your asses.

Goku: Not at all 

They power up to super Saiyan with Trunks and Goten right behind them.

Goku: Listen Goten, give it all you got, if you need backup let me know.

Goten nods his head and gets into fighting stance

Vegeta: Trunks don’t let up. Expose their weaknesses and use it to your advantage, we will alternate 

Trunks: Got it dad 

All four are in their fighting stances staring at each other. The first one to move was Trunks right at Goku. Goku easily saw and dodge, just to find Vegeta hitting him in the back. Goten lunges at Vegeta and knocks him down. Trunks grabs Goten by the legs and swings him. Before he could let Goten go Goku fazes close to him and punches him in the stomach. Both Goku and Goten lunge and Vegeta. Vegeta does amazing and blocking and dodging that he hits Goten and fights Goku one on one. Trunks goes after Goten while he attempts to get up. Trunks releases a fury of kicks and punches, Goku sees this and try’s to go assist Goten when Vegeta hits him on the head knocking him out. Goku wakes up and sees Goten and Trunks above him.

Goku: What happened?

Goten: Vegeta hit on the head and you just passed out. Trunks beat me up pretty bad too though dad so don’t worry about it

Trunks: I beat you again Goten!

Goten: Whatever Trunks you got lucky this one time.

Vegeta: Told you we’d kick your asses Kakarot

Gohan comes running to where the other Saiyans are with a worried look on his face.

Gohan: Dad I think we may have a problem with them Saiyans 

Goku: What’s wrong?

Gohan: I went to give the Saiyans their food, so of course I turned on the gravity from their bracelets, I walk in and set things down and Raditz was trying to talk to me but I ignored him. He made a comment about Pan and I got mad. I was standing over him then he suddenly grabbed my leg and made me fall. I fired a ki blast and it hit his face then got out of there. They’re adapting to the gravity dad. The more we increase it they’ll figure out how to withstand it.

Vegeta: Have you asked Bulma? Surely she can fix the situation.

Bulma: Aww Vegeta you think so highly of me, as you should, I’ve been trying to come up with ways to control them but so far drawing blanks. Goku why don’t you talk to Raditz and convince him to not be so evil. I mean look at Vegeta he’s changed a lot since he’s been on Earth.

Vegeta: tsk Bulma!

Goku: A day on out here could work...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What’s Goku planning? Is there a way to tame these Saiyan warriors? Find out in the next chapter of Saiyan Wars!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story, so I’m sorry if it’s terrible lol. I’m still learning how to use this and trying to make a quality story. Sorry it’s super short also! I’ll work on making each chapter longer. But thank you if you took the time to read it 😊


End file.
